Only You
by Lextacy95
Summary: This is a Drarry fanfic. In other words BOYxBOY. There's also possible Mpreg in the future and people it's rated M for a reason. Don't like it? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is my first story. I do not take credit for the idea as this idea was stolen from SasunaruTLA. This is kind of my own little project just to see how things would turn out. Again, this idea was taken from SasunaruTLA. I'm sorry, SasunaruTLA, if this has offended you in any way. Please review and tell me what you think :) Okay on with the show xD

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE BOOKS. THEY ARE ALL THE WORK OF MS. J. K. ROWLING!**

**Summary:**

Harry Potter kept to himself and didn't have much friends for fear of being betrayed and hurt again. He didn't think he would be close to anyone again damning himself to a life of loneliness. Ever since he knew the truth about his parents, he waited for the day he recieved his inheritance. He wasn't really sure what would happen when he recieved it, but as the clock struck 12, he knew. When he turned 16, he recieved his full inheritance, and he knew that something was different. The moment he opened his eyes, he felt that he was changed. He soon realized that he wasn't human anymore. Why did this happen to him? What should he do now? And why did Draco Malfoy, his enemy since the day they met, suddenly look at him with affection and...love?

**I need your love**

Chapter 1:

Harry James Potter propped himself up with his elbow. He clenched his teeth and a tear rolled down as he felt the searing pain radiate from the back caused by his horrible uncle, Vernon. Every day of his birthday (and the day before and after his birthday), Harry was thoroughly beaten and whipped by his uncle and harassed by his aunt and cousin. Today was the worst beating yet. He grimaced as he remembered the whip cutting in his back and his wrist popping in an unnatural way. He experimented moving his legs and noticed that they protested the slow movement. As he lifted his arm up, he noticed the angry red scratches on his arms covered with ugly black and blue bruising. He slowly and painfully sat up in his "room". He stared at the clock intently as it ticked by slowly.

'_Fourteen more minutes,' _he thought to himself.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

He looked over at the tinted window and saw the silhouette of his faithful, snowy bird, Hedwig. He smiled warmly and clenched his jaw while he made the effort to stand as his whole body screamed in pain. For once he was glad that his so-called room was as tiny as it was. He walked over to the window four feet across from his tiny bed. He opened the small window and his loyal pet flew inside shaking the July rain from her snowy feathers.

'_Good afternoon, Master,'_she greeting him.

Harry softly petted her soft feathers with his over-worked and calloused hands.

'_What is that?' _He asked curiously motioned to the letter that his dear Hedwig held in her elegant beak. As she handed him the beige envelope with the Hogwarts logo, Harry quickly revealed the letter informing him of the supplies needed for his upcoming year. A smile played on his lips upon reading the last sentence: "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

He glanced at the clock once again.

_11:50._

'_It's almost your birthday, Master.'_

Harry smiled at his dear friend as he held back the bitter taste of abandonment and betrayal. He looked down as the memories came flooding back no matter his attempt to keep them hidden. After Potter's victory of killing the basilisk, he became a lifetime hero, but immediately after that, he overheard his supposed best friends, Ron and Hermione, talking about how they despised Harry's fame and that they only wanted him for popularity. Shortly thereafter, Harry Potter began distrusting everyone else and didn't have many friends except for the animals that dared talk to him and an occasional teacher or two. He didn't want to be hurt again, and much less being hurt by the ones he loved.

Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes and Hedwig brushed the soft feathers of her head against his cheek to comfort her distressed master. '_Master? Is something troubling you?' _She asked managing to perceive his pain.

Harry smiled softly and shook his head. He grimaced slightly as he sat back down on his bed suddenly feeling tired. He stared impatiently at the small clock by his bedside.

_11:57._

As the seconds passed by slowly, he put down his glasses on a tiny bedside table. _'I wonder how my 16th birthday will be like...'_ he thought, hopeful. He lied on the bed slowly, feeling every muscle complain at the movement.

_11:58._

Harry was into deep thought about school when suddenly, he felt horrible, excruciating pain radiate from his shoulder blades. He gasped at the pain, which now felt like fire running underneath his skin. He felt his back stretch and eyes sting furiously. His teeth spread harsh, cruel pain throughout his mouth which made Harry want to scream but instead whimpers came out from his throat.

_40 seconds._

He felt his vision going in and out of focus, and the room seemed to be spinning. He shut his eyes in hope that it would help with the pain and with his vision. When he opened his eyes again, everything was going black and his blood was pounding hard in his ears.

_12 seconds._

He felt Hedwig sit on his laps and start biting him in a panicked motion. As the pain intensified, Harry pushed Hedwig off and doubled over in pure agony. He stood up trying to get a hold of himself, but instead fell to the floor knocking everything from the bedside table. As he tried to pick himself up, Hedwig frantically flew around the room unknowing what to do.

_2 seconds._

Harry finally felt his breathe leaving him and he fell limp to the floor. He looked up one last time at the clock before closing his eyes as unconsciousness took over. _12:00 A.M._

Harry Potter opened his eyes and rubbed them trying to get used to the harsh, bright light. Disoriented, he looked around only to see silver and green adorn the unfamiliar room. Finally realizing he was not in his room anymore, he jumped up from the comfortable bed only to feel himself falling. He closed his eyes tightly preparing for the pain that was about to come from his encounter with the floor. Seconds before his body reached the hard-wood floor, he was stopped in mid air. Potter opened his eyes cautiously as he felt a warm, and somewhat larger, body hold him and warm breath soothing his back as it settled there. He tried to push the other away from him, but froze when he felt himself being held tighter. He blushed as he heard the stranger's husky, yet smooth voice whisper into his ear, "Let me hold you a little longer." Harry felt his stomach flutter with excitement and his heart skip a beat. He felt completely and absolutely adored just by hearing those 7 words. As the stranger loosened his hold on Harry, Harry turned to see his savior, only to see a head of light blond hair and the most beautiful shade of silver eyes he had ever seen. Before getting to say anything to the blond, his eyes flew open to the sound of Uncle Vernon's pounding on the door.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for keeping it short, I promise to write more next time :) **

**I'll try to update weekly. Since school is starting next week, I'll be a little busier, but I'll try my best to find time xD**

**Again, please review and let me know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter guys :/

First week of school = disaster :(

Oh yea before I forget, here are the first ten people to either favorite or alert my story :)

TheSarcasticUchihaFan

bahlovkarizma

mewstarlight

Morli81

BloodMoon93

Yaoi and Pocky Yum

Acadian Proud

mohavo

and last but not least :)

violetkitty02

Now on with the show...or story...whatever xD

_**As the stranger loosened his hold on Harry, Harry turned to see his savior, only to see a head of light blond hair. Before getting to see the face of his Blondie, his eyes flew open to the sound of Uncle Vernon's pounding on the door.**_

Chapter 2:

"Wake up you ungrateful brat!"

Harry slowly stood up after hearing his uncle's footsteps fade. Slowly remembering the previous night, he looked at his blood-stained clothes. He looked at his skin, bewildered, trying to find something that indicated any type of injuries. Instead of finding open cuts, he simply found, already faint and barely visible, scars covering his body. His head started spinning as he finally caught the metallic scent of his own blood. Bile started rising in his throat and he grabbed a glass of water by his bed and gulped down the water to prevent him to release any vomit that was threatening to leave his mouth.

Moments after settling down, he realized everything looked perfectly fine. Surprised his glasses stayed on his face, he touched where his glasses would normally be and found nothing but flesh. He touched his face again to make sure, only to come up with the same results. Looking around the room, puzzled, he finally found his smashed glasses under his foot. He picked up the glasses and put them on; he saw everything blurry and distortioned. He discarded the useless glasses and then noticed the blood in his room.

After cleaning up the blood, he grabbed a rough, blue towel and headed towards the restroom. He opened the door, turned on the lights, and stared at himself in the mirror. His expression changed from a sleepy one, to one of horror. His hair was matted with blood and sweat and his face was completely smeared in red. He immediately took off his crimson red-stained clothes and drowned them in a bucket of hot water.

Finally he got in the shower and began to wash away the sticky blood. While closing his eyes, he let the warm water soothe his fear and confusion. His eyes flew open as he felt the warm body from his dream hold him tightly. He looked around frantically, determined to find his savior near him. After not finding anyone, he ignored the previous feeling and continued with his still bloody hair.

"_Let me find you."_

Harry stood still feeling the words run through his mind like if they were his own thoughts. Soon after he could swear he felt soft lips resting on his shoulder.

"_Let me find you, Harry."_

Harry shivered at the breath reaching his wet neck. Feeling a little anxious, he turned off the water and got out the shower. He felt the strong, comforting arms leave his body as soon as they came.

While drying himself, he turned to the mirror to examine his, now clean, body. He gaped at himself in the mirror at the look of his appearance. He ran trembling hands through his hair; although it was normally brown, his hair was now jet-black with thin streaks of blonde and a little longer than usual. Harry's flawless, slightly tanned skin was now a pale, creamy color yet resplendent. His features also looked a little more feminized than usual. As he looked closer in mirror, he noticed small swirls of vibrant silver in his emerald eyes which shone brighter than ever. Almost at the same time, he noticed something red on his shoulder. He turned his back to the mirror and craned his neck to see his back. He saw green wing-like tattoos covering his shoulders with golden specks on them, and red and silver swirls joining the two wings together. Harry shivered as he touched the tattoo's feathers, which seemed soft like real feathers. He looked at his hands curiously and noticed that soft renewed hands replaced his rough calloused ones.

He quickly got dressed in some of Dudley's old jeans and shirts. As he opened the door, he nearly bumped into his uncle.

"Boy, do you think you can take your sweet-ass time wasting the water we work hard to pay for?" Vernon's eyes were still half-lidded from waking up.

As Harry stepped into the light, Vernon's eyes seemed to bulge out with anger. "What did you do to your hair?"

"N-Nothing, Uncle."

Vernon's veins popped out with anger as he screamed in Harry's face. "You dare lie to me in my own house?"

Harry stared at his uncle with fear clear in his eyes.

"I'm not lying to you!" He screamed without letting his fear show in his voice.

Vernon raised his arm high in the air and smacked Harry across the face making him fall to the floor in one quick movement.

"_Harry, get out of there." _It was the same husky voice from his dream, but this time it was full of concern. He didn't quite understand why, but he somehow knew he had to listen to that melodic voice.

Harry ran as fast as he could till he reached the door of his room. He immediately swung it open and locked it before his uncle could get there. While packing his clothes and things of value to him, Vernon was banging on the door and several complaints could be heard from his aunt and cousin. Harry flinched as his uncle hit the door particularly hard.

"_Where are you? I'll pick you up."_

Harry hesitated a little before finally answering in a whisper, hoping his savior would come to his rescue once again. "4 Privet Drive."

After receiving no reply, Harry felt himself a fool and continued packing. Merely moments after, he felt strong warn arms wrap around his waist. He bathed in the other's warmth not wanting the other to let go. "Sorry for taking so long, Harry." He felt the breath tickle his ear and send a shiver down his spine. This was too real to just be his imagination.

He spun around half expecting to find an empty room, but as soon as he turned, he was faced by the one and only…

Draco Malfoy looking down at him with happiness plastered on his face.

**A/N:**

**Sorry guys I know it turned out pretty crappy but I promise to try and make a better chapter next week :)**

**If you have any ideas or anything please PM me**

**R&R please!**

**You don't know how much it helps to know that people actually like what I write :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

I am so so sorry for taking so long! I know I took waayy too long, but the laptop where I kept the stories broke down and being a freshman in one of the biggest schools in the city is kinda scary and hard to get used to. :O

Ok well some people might be a little confused about Hedwig talking to Harry in the first chapter. Hedwig is not actually talking through her beak or anything like that. She is actually talking to Harry through her mind and vice versa.

Well obviously I don't know how to count. On the last chapter I said ten people and when I went back and counted, I only put nine people on the list lol. So, to make up for my previous mistake, I will put the tenth person on this chapter. So a big applause to the tenth person who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted my story ! Woo! *applause and cheering*

Ok! Ok enough. *applause stops abruptly*

CAUTION: Rape and Abuse!

_**He spun around half expecting to find an empty room, but as soon as he turned, he was faced by the one and only…**_

_**Draco Malfoy looking down at him with happiness plastered on his face.**_

Chapter 3:

"D-draco?" Harry stammered, not knowing what to think.

A big wide smile broke on Draco's face and he laughed quietly, a rich, smooth laugh. "Yes, that IS my name," he stated teasingly.

Harry felt his cheeks turn fire hot as he recognized the hint of bullying tone in Draco's alluring voice. Suddenly remembering that this was Draco, Harry started analyzing the scene in front of him again. 'Why is he here?' Harry wondered, 'Am I imagining him?' As if wanting proof of Draco's presence, Harry walked closer towards the blonde. He timidly raised his shaking arm, and touched the well-toned chest in front of him.

At the same moment the tips of Harry's fingers touched Draco's slightly uncovered chest, a jolt of magick went through their veins giving them slight pleasure. The raven haired boy looked a little flushed and embarrassed at the small moan he had let out while the other simply smirked. They stared at each other silently, actions being more than enough.

Ruining the moment, Uncle Vernon pounded on the small door mercilessly. "Boy, you better get out here right now and face your consequences!"

Draco's face quickly turned to a scowl as he felt Harry's fear wash through him as well. "Piss off! I'm packing," he yelled almost fearlessly. Draco knew better and grabbed Harry gently, but firmly. "Do you wish to leave?" The quiet, almost seductive, voice sent a shiver down Harry's spine and made his mind go blank.

"Y-yea. Wait for me outside."

Draco eyed Harry worriedly and then nodded. He suddenly disappeared with a slight flash of light, leaving Harry a little anxious to leave.

Harry returned to packing oblivious to what his uncle was doing outside his door. Many questions were going through his mind. He looked over at his parents' picture, which he treasured dearly, and thought, 'What's going on? I don't understand anything!'

Just as he was deep in thought, an axe was penetrating the wooden door furiously. Harry jumped at the sudden hit and then stared in shock at the axe slowly tearing the door apart. After leaving possible entrance, Vernon started tearing at the wood trying to make way for his big, heavy body. As his uncle's body came through the opening, Harry made himself small against the wall and whimpered silently.

Vernon growled, his yellowish teeth showing fully through his curled thin lips, and picked Harry up roughly by the arm, making it pop once again in a sick way. Harry's full, cherry lips released thick, red liquid spilling to his neck as his uncle smacked him harshly across the face making him fall back and hit his head against the wall.

"You dare humiliate me and lie to me?" Vernon roughly picked Harry up by the collar of his gray, blood-stained shirt.

"Let GO!" Harry screamed at his Uncle as his shirt was being ripped off his body harshly, leaving red marks on his creamy skin.

Vernon smirked in the most terrifying way and pushed Harry on the bed. He held the raven haired boy's arms down while he unzipped both their jeans and swiftly took them off.

"No! STOP!" Harry screamed as tears ran down his fearful face. Kicks were thrown at Vernon finally making the bigger man reach his boiling point.

He ripped Harry's boxers off and grabbed Harry's legs, opening them painfully apart. Harry looked at his uncle's red face and lust-filled eyes with his own green, teary ones. The older man's hands bruised Harry's slender, porcelain hips as he positioned himself, ready to enter. Vernon's erect member slipped in Harry's unprepared entrance brutally. Harry screamed in agony feeling his insides tear. Vernon groaned quietly as his member was wrapped around Harry's tight, warm entrance. Harry tried to scream once again, but was silenced by Vernon's weathered hand wrapped tightly over his mouth. He sobbed silently as he tried to push his uncle off him while he was, agonizingly, being entered again and again, deeper every time.

Harry began clawing at his uncle's sweaty face until he drew blood from the scratches on him cheeks and forehead. Vernon pulled out roughly, making a panicked Harry wince at the pain of his uncle's big member slipping out his raw entrance.

Vernon put his, still throbbing member, back into his boxers and slipped up the jeans around his ankles. He left Harry no time to put his clothes back on and pushed him off the bed revealing blood stains from where he had raped Harry. He shook Harry and then pushed him backwards making his body slam cruelly against the wall. The sickening crunch of Harry bones made bile rise in his throat. The big man kicked Harry again and again until the tortured boy started coughing up blood.

While Draco was waiting outside, he felt a pang of pain shoot through him almost to the point of paralyzing him. He immediately realized something was wrong and apparated in Harry's room merely seconds too late.

The scene in front of him made his blood run cold with fear. The room was a mess. The suitcase lay on the floor with the clothes all around the floor stained with the bodily fluids of his dear raven haired boy. He looked at the big man in front of Harry, who was ready to strike once again at the love of his life. The split second that Vernon's foot flew towards Harry once again, Draco took out his wand and shouted in a loud, almost desperate, voice, "_Immobulus!" _Vernon immediately fell to the floor making a loud thump.

Draco ignored the furious ramblings of Harry's uncle and turned to look at the raven haired boy. The bruises on the boy's slim, yet toned, chest, legs, and arms made Draco's blood boil with anger. He noticed the bruises on his beloved's hips and the blood seeping out of his swollen entrance.

Draco growled low in his throat. How could that vile, disgusting vermin do this to his innocent, harmless Harry? Draco turned to face Vernon and took out his wand. He pressed it to the man's thick veins popping out of his tanned throat. 'I will tear his throat out and rip his head off!' He thought viciously.

Vernon whimpered softly and his eyes traveled from Draco's eyes to Harry's bloody and bruised body. Draco followed Vernon's desperate gaze and looked at his beloved worriedly. He immediately knew that Harry would never allow any harm to his family. 'Only for you…only for you, I won't hurt him.' He swept Harry up in his arms and looked at him tenderly. 'My Harry…forgive me. I wasn't there to protect you.' Draco gave Vernon a murderous look and made him disappear with a few muttered words.

He laid Harry down on the soiled bed and looked around the room. After going through the closet, drawers, and under the bed, he finally found a sort of coat. He dressed Harry as best as he possibly could and then carried him bridal style. He walked towards the window and looked out at the silver moon. As he closed his eyes, he imagined his home and Harry in his arms. A white mist swirled around them, and in seconds they were back at the Malfoy manor.

As he got to his room, he laid the injured Harry on his poster bed and ran out to find a healer. He ran hysterically around the manor shouting for help feeling that not even magic was fast enough for him. He finally found Madam Avery, healer of the house. After hurrying her to Harry, he walked out worriedly while she worked on him. He gave Harry one last look before closing the door. '_I'll be back.'_ He thought as if he was reassuring Harry.

Draco slowly walked to Lucius's study wanting to tell him everything, but knew he would have to take it slow. His father was already protective enough of Harry without even meeting him. Surely he'd try to do something to that repugnant creature that hurt his beautiful raven haired boy.

As he opened the door to Lucius's study, the older, blond man turned his seat 180 degrees to face his guest. A huge grin appeared on his face as he met Draco's eyes. "He's here isn't he?"

Draco nodded even though he realized this was more of a statement rather than a question.

Lucius jumped up from the black leather chair and started to make his way towards the door when Draco pushed his father, gently, back down into his seat. "He is sleeping now, Father. Let him rest."

Lucius looked at his son with big stormy eyes. "But I want to see him," he replied in the most un-Malfoy manner.

Draco let out a small chuckle at his father's childishness. "I promise you'll be the first person to see him when he wakes up."

Lucius stayed quiet a few moments, as if deciding whether to agree or not. "Fine," Lucius said flatly.

Draco shook his head smiling.

A couple seconds later, Draco's eyes met the taller, older version of himself, and he grew serious. Immediately noticing the change, Lucius asked Draco if something was wrong. Draco averted his father's eyes and, hesitantly, nodded. Lucius looked at him, waiting for him to reveal his problems to his father. Stormy eyes began to tear as he told his father about Harry and Harry's uncle. Mere minutes after finishing his story, Lucius let out something like a growl and he could feel his blood boiling with anger and disgust towards that fat, repulsive man.

"I'm going to tear that man in pieces," he whispered, almost to himself.

Draco went over to his father and kneeled before him, rubbing the older man's knee, "Father, family means everything to Harry; even if they're the worst, they're still his blood."

As they both were being swallowed by their thoughts, a loud, heavy sound bounced off the walls making them jump before they realized it was merely the doorbell. Draco looked at his father quizzically. Lucius merely rolled his eyes and walked over to answer the door already having an idea as to who was the importunate visitor.

A scowl molded his features as the person behind the door became visible to them. Lucius growled out a low, "Sirius Black, if you dare wake up my future son-in-law, I will personally put you in the morgue."

"Yes, Lucius, love, I missed you too," said the taller brunette. "Hi, Draco, darling," he greeted his "son" as he walked into the house and sat on his favorite, medieval-looking, red and gold sofa.

Draco nodded once and gave Sirius a warm smile.

"So NOW you decide to come?"

Sirius turned towards his husband and gave him his best puppy-dog face, "I haven't seen you for days and this is how you welcome me? That's very hurtful Lucius." He grabbed Lucius hand and barely touched the top of the blonde's hand with his lips.

"Oh, you are certainly right, my darling. I shall give you a much better 'Welcome Home' present," said Lucius as he pulled a red hair tie from the pocket inside his coat. He started walking towards the brown-eyed man with a mischievous smile as he tied his blonde hair, the same shade as Draco's except that he had dark-brown streaks running through his waist-long hair. He let out a dark chuckle as Sirius paled and his eyes widened. Lucius Malfoy always had his hair down, but when/if he would occasionally tie his hair down, it usually meant something bad for Sirius. Long hair would often get annoying when trying to chase someone and trying to punish them.

As he watched his father and his mate run around the manor, suddenly, Draco felt dread seep through his body, yet he felt it distant. At that same moment, a horrible, blood-curling scream rang through the halls of the Malfoy Manor.

Draco ran as fast as he could, not getting there fast enough. He finally reached to door to his room, in which Harry was, and ran inside. As reached his bed, there lay a frightened Harry screaming at the top of his lungs while tears kept streaming down his face.

"Harry! Harry, WAKE UP!" He began shaking Harry gently and waited for his favorite emerald eyes to flutter open.

**A/N:**

**HAHAHA! Sorry guys, total cliff hanger! I've been meaning to post this for a while now but unfortunately for certain reasons, I couldn't :/**

**Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far xD**

**Please, please, PLEASE R&R!**

…**and I'll love you more than ever? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

I am SO sorry! Please forgive me! *gets on her knees and begs*

I've been so busy with homework and I'm even failing some classes :o

After I pick up my grades, I promise to update more often. :/

Hahaha btw, in case you wanted to know: Happy super belated birthday to me :D (Sept. 25)

"_**Harry! Harry, WAKE UP!" He began shaking Harry gently and waited for his favorite emerald eyes to flutter open. **_

Chapter 4:

It was soft, yet firm. And warm. Yes, very warm and comforting. Almost like being hugged by Remus after months of not seeing him. Harry remembered the way he felt in his strong bear hugs; safe. Yes, this is how Harry felt; safe and happy.

…If it wasn't for that memory tugging at semi-conscious state. What had happened? He moved experimentally and felt his muscles scream in protest. His mind searched itself frantically for any explanation of what was going on.

Suddenly the memory came flooding back. So nightmare wasn't really a nightmare? He really was raped by his uncle? Wait…but then…why was he so comfortable? His old, small, lumpy bed would never offer him such comfort and warmth.

He wriggled a little, only to remember that his whole body felt like if he had been run over by a humongous truck. He whimpered in pain and then froze when he heard a low, husky voice.

"Shh. You're okay now."

Slowly and uncertainly, he opened his eyes; a part of him wanted to stay enveloped in this warmth that the stranger next to him provided him with, yet a stronger part of him persistently begged him to open his eyes and figure out what was going on. Of course he recognized the voice in an instant; however, he was still a little in doubt if this was true.

The first thing he saw was various shades green and silver decorating the room. Another thing he noticed was that the warmth seemed to radiate from a pair of well-toned arms holding him tightly; however, not tight enough to hurt him. He smiled a little at the blonde hair covering his own eyes. It was so amazing to him how he felt so comfortable around Draco already.

"How cute!"

"Shut up mutt! You'll wake up my in-law!"

At this Harry moved a little more to try and face the strangers in the room, but Draco's hold on him didn't allow him much movement.

Lucius noticed Harry trying to move. "You woke him up dog! Can't you do anything right," he whispered angrily while slightly moving the blonde haired boy off of Harry's small body.

"Good afternoon. My name is Lucius; I am Draco's father. I apologize for the behavior of this stupid mutt next to me."

Lucius hit the man next to him in the stomach and said man let out a yelp. Harry smiled shyly at Lucius. Although the tone in his voice was harsh, in the older blonde's eyes, he could see love. As pure and beautiful as love could get. He tried to see who this "mutt" was and slowly turned to see. His expression changed from curiosity to understanding and then finally to shock.

"Sirius?"

The mutt's face was a mask of indifference and his lips held a beautiful smile.

"Hello, pup. How are you?"

Harry looked at Sirius curiously. Where had he been all this time? He disappeared soon after he had first seen him in the Shrieking Shack. Merlin, it seemed like ages ago that Harry had found out Sirius was his godfather. Harry took a good look at him. Last time he had seen Sirius, he looked destroyed, and malnourished, his face was gaunt and somber, he had waxy, beaten skin, yellow teeth, and long hair matted with dirt and grease. Now that he looked at him, he seemed tall and elegant, well-built, extremely handsome, his shoulder-length dark hair lustrous and healthy-looking, and he was surrounded by an air of confidence and carelessness.

Sirius let out more of a bark than a laugh and went over to envelope Harry into a bone-crushing hug.

Lucius went over to Sirius and hit him hard on the head with a bored look on his face.

"Let him go Sirius. You'll hurt him and pass your fleas onto him; Draco would surely despise you then."

The dark haired man let go of the too-small teenage boy in his arms and turned to look at his lover.

"Lucius, dear, the only thing that would hurt him would be your cooking," said Sirius as he backed away with a smirk on his slightly parted lips.

"I hope you will excuse us now, Harry. Please tell Draco to come downstairs for breakfast once he awakens," he said in an unnervingly calm voice. Just as he turned to look at Sirius, he pulled out his red hair tie and started walking towards him; almost immediately, Sirius fled down the stairs, and Lucius followed after him, taking his time.

"I apologize on their behalf."

Harry jumped at the sudden voice and then smiled while making his way towards the blonde in the bed.

"It's alright," he said as he sat on the silk bed sheets.

Harry was looking into the blonde's stormy eyes and his mind began swirling around the millions of questions he wanted, but didn't have enough courage, to ask.

"You have questions," Draco stated rather than asked with that breath-taking smile of his.

Harry simply nodded slowly and slight blush started on his cheeks as he gathered up his first question, "This is your room?"

"Certainly."

Harry looked at the huge room expensively decorated with elegant furniture, "And this is the Malfoy manor?"

Draco supported himself on one elbow and looked at Harry attentively, "It is."

"…What are we? To each other, I mean," Harry looked down with a shy look on his flushed face. He wasn't entirely sure he was ready for the answer. At this, Draco sat up in bed and took Harry chin in his soft, warm hands. The raven-haired beauty looked upon Draco's face and found that Draco's stormy eyes were looking at him with such love and affection, almost as if he was his most prized possession.

Draco leaned in so close to Harry that they could feel each other's breath on their lips. "We are _âme sœur_. In English it's translated into soul mates," he whispered softly, and with that he pressed a soft, gentle kiss onto Harry's lips.

Although, as innocent as that gesture was, that same gesture made Harry's head spin with need. _'What is happening to me,'_ Harry thought with such frustration.

"It's the first phase."

"Excuse me," Harry looked at Draco with questioning eyes.

"That's what's happening to you; the first phase of the bonding."

"Oh..," Harry looked at the crumpled up comforter at the feet of the four-poster bed. After a couple seconds, Harry looked up as realization hit him; Draco had just read his mind. "Wait…you can read my mind?"

Draco's laugh was slow and deliberate making Harry's heart speed up on its own accord. "Yes, I can, and if you try, I'm sure you could too. Here, just close your eyes," he put his warm, soft hands over Harry's pale eyelids, "and listen for my voice."

Harry closed his eyes and did as he was told. He took deep breaths and cleared his mind for better concentration, almost immediately, he heard,'_Harry? Can you hear me?_'

Harry opened his eyes in irrepressible happiness, "I can hear you!" His smile making the corners of his eyes move slightly upward, but as soon as that irresistible smile appeared, it began to fade as he remembered his next question. He looked down and clenched and unclenched his hands nervously, his pale face deepening to the Gryffindor red of his house.

Draco chuckled, put his finger under Harry's chin, and picked it up to look at his beautiful emerald eyes, "Worry not, my dear, Father and I will explain everything to you once you settle in. For now I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability. Do you want to ask me anything else?"

"What am I?"

Draco smiled and stayed close to Harry as he explained, "WE are _lignée ancienne_, meaning ancient bloodline. We carry the blood from the earliest, strongest, and most beautiful vampires that ever existed. We're kind of like really strong vampires."

Harry nodded slowly, "Okay…how do you know I'm YOUR mate?"

"Well," Draco started, "When a _lignée ancienne _is born, they are taught everything about their species and what to do when they come into inheritance. Usually our kind reaches inheritance at the age of 18, but as it was with both of us, we came into it early because of our magical abilities. The _ancienne _knows when their mate is ready to be found and bonded with, but because of your lack of knowledge on this, you weren't able to tell who and where your mate was. I know you're my mate, I can feel it. …We even have matching marks to prove it, look," said Draco as he took off his silk robe and the red dress shirt that he wore under.

Right over his heart, two snakes, one red and one silver, were intertwining and forming a swirl where you couldn't see where one snake ended and the other started. Before he could stop himself, Harry started traced the intricate design with his soft, silky hands. At the mere touch of Harry, Draco shivered and closed his eyes as the feeling of being complete filled him. Yes, they had told him many times that he would never be the same once he found his mate, but he had never imagined how good it felt to be with Harry tracing the mark he'd been born with. Right here, right now, nothing was better.

Suddenly, Harry dropped his hands to floor, and Draco opened his eyes to look at Harry as the warm feeling immediately left him.

"I don't have the same mark..," Harry looked at the floor as if disappointed.

Draco kneeled by the bed facing Harry. Then Draco gave Harry a truly genuine smile, "You have wings and there's a swirl in the middle of the two?"

Harry walked towards the bed and sat down as he began playing with some loose threads on the comforter, "Yea…" he whispered softly.

Draco breathed out a small laugh. "It's supposed to be like that," he said, all the while moving closer to smaller teen. His breath landed on Harry's neck, making him shiver once more.

Harry turned to face Draco, their lips merely centimeters apart now. Harry's voice came as a slight whisper, "Why?"

Draco's hand deliberately went up and caressed Harry's soft, rosy cheek, "A submissive _ancienne _always has their mark on their back connected with wings in case their mate isn't able to protect them. Not that you have to worry about that," he smiled widely now, "I'll never fail you."

At those words, Harry _needed_ Draco's genuine reassurance. It was something that he'd never felt before, like a tsunami full of need and despair for the love of this blonde. Such need wasn't easy to resist, even if he had sworn under the Goddess and on his parents' grave that he would never let himself love fully again for fear of getting hurt. If anything, he wanted to give in to this feeling…not fight it.

Harry began closing the distance between the two of them, but before anything could happen, Sirius opened the door, making Harry jerk his head back reflexively.

"Boys! Lucius dearest, has told me to inform you breakfast is going to get cold if you don't hurry up!"

At this, Draco glared a hole through Sirius. "Did you HAVE to do that," he said in a calm, quiet voice.

Sirius barked up a laugh and said in his low voice, "Five points to Gryffindor for rejecting a Slytherin."

"And five more for having Father kick your ass only twice in the whole time you've been here. Becoming more obedient on your time off, mutt," said the blonde in a teasing voice while buttoning up a blue silk shirt.

"Not more obedient, your father has only gone soft in the time I was gone," said Sirius a little too loud.

"I heard that you filthy mutt!"

The raven-haired man smirked, looked towards the door, and started mouthing, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs and soon enough, Lucius held a thick leather book and hit Sirius on the head with it.

"I apologize about that Harry." He looked around at the people in the room, "Well what are we standing around for? Breakfast is ready and we mustn't let it get cold."

Lucius turn swiftly and walked gracefully out the room towards the dining area, the others trying to keep up with him.

**A/N:**

I apologize for having disappeared off the face of the earth for a little while; been kind busy with JROTC and the medical program at my school. I also apologize for the crappiness of this chapter, don't worry next chapter will be better…I hope. Lol. Oh well, like the army instructor at my school says, "Expect the worst, hope for the best." :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Here we go, as I promised, the first chapter for the holidays. Sorry I couldn't post it sooner, but better late than never right? Well, enjoy and don't forget to review

_**"Well what are we standing around for? Breakfast is ready and we mustn't let it get cold."**_

_**Lucius turned swiftly and walked gracefully out the room towards the dining area, the others trying to keep up with him.**_

The moment they were walking down the hall, Sirius turned saying, "Don't be upset love it was merely a joke." He leaned towards his mate and tried to kiss him. Lucius slammed his hand on Sirius's mouth to prevent contact with his own mouth.

Sirius whined, "Lucius, I haven't kissed you in forever! If you keep denying me, I'll perish!" he pouted.

Lucius sped up his walk and shouted behind him, "That's what you get for leaving you ungrateful bag of fleas."

A few moments later, "Why did he leave?" Harry whispered as quietly as he could. He glanced up at Draco, who seemed to tower over him, with emerald eyes filled with curiosity.

Draco looked around carefully to ensure no lingering ear was near them. "You can't tell Father," he started, "but Sirius left in search of the perfect engagement ring for Father."

Sirius popped up next to Harry, all sorrow consumed by his happiness, and pulled out a box from his black dress pants, it was white gold and antique-looking with intricate designs covering the box, and opened it up. Inside the box was a silver ring with a strip of gold running through the middle, only to be interrupted by a red ruby surrounded by tiny little diamonds. As Sirius turned the ring, Draco and Harry seemed mesmerized by the bright light that was effectively reflected by the diamonds making it seem like a thousand stars were trapped in the ring.

"Do ya think he'll like it?" he asked excitedly.

The moment Harry had seen the ring, he knew it couldn't be more perfect for Lucius.

"He'll adore it," Harry answered honestly. Sirius grinned so big, one would think it would hurt him and hugged Harry very much like Remus would've done so.

Lucius had prepared all of Harry's favorites whether he had realized it or not. The meal included treacle tart yumm, pumpkin pasties, Yorkshire pudding, etc. They ate at a small table for four in the Manor garden. Lucius and Sirius sat next to each other and Harry and Draco mirrored them on the other side.

Although he loved the food, which was better than even the one at Hogwarts, he was quickly full due to his lack of eating during the summer, so he settled for watching Lucius and Sirius bicker in the most amusing manner. Lucius would reprimand Sirius tediously with harsh words and sometimes went as far as to hit him, but every time, the same loving spark was in Lucius's eyes. Sirius seemed to obviously enjoy all the attention given to him because of the times he would repeat the same mistake.

Whenever Lucius wasn't screaming at Sirius, they would ask Harry questions about his family. Although Harry tried to sugar coat it, they all realized he wasn't exactly being honest. At the emotions going through the elders' eyes while Harry talked, Draco was happy to think that he wasn't the only to think those muggles were atrocious monsters.

"Are you not hungry, Harry?"

They all immediately noticed Harry had stopped eating.

Sirius chuckled lightly, "See, I knew your cooking would hurt him. Me and Draco have simply gotten use-"

Lucius shot him a glare and smacked his head. "Draco and _I," _he corrected.

Harry giggled. "It's not your cooking," he assured. "Actually, I believe this is the best meal I've ever received." At this, Lucius quirked his eyebrow, smirked at his mate, and stuck his tongue out in childish manner. "I'm just unaccustomed to so much food," Harry breathed out chuckle.

"Well, we are all ardent eaters in the Malfoy Manor, not in a bad way of course," Lucius chuckled. "Don't worry, in a few days time, you'll want to eat everything on the plate," he smiled kindly, but on the inside his anger was boiling, for, how dare they practically starve his son's mate every summer. Merlin, if those muggles ever _dared_ cross his path, well let's just say the occasion would demand his hair tie.

Sensing the tension, Sirius proceeded to ask about how his Gryffindor house was.

"Well it's still a great house," started Harry, "and I there's nothing to complain about our Quidditch team. Our Seeker is magnificent and _always_ catches the Snitch!" Harry said with a smirk at Draco who was playfully glaring at him. Why he felt so comfortable talking with the Malfoys and Sirius, whom he barely knew, he didn't know, but he felt so welcomed by them that he couldn't nearly resist.

"Who's the Seeker?" Sirius asked with newly peaked interest.

"Harry is," Draco didn't give Harry a chance to answer.

"Well, how 'bout that! Ten points to Gryffindor for Harry beating Draco every year! Finally! _Someone _who can beat him," Sirius exclaimed. "Every time we play Seeker games I lose!"

"Why do you give out points?" Harry asked.

"It's just a sort of game we play here at the Manor," Lucius answered. "We give out points for irrelevant things at random times, just for the fun of it. The game began when Draco was small," he said going into how-fast-time-flies mode. "That was, what, six, seven years ago?" he muttered with a pout.

"How do you keep score?" Harry pictured way Hogwarts kept score, the hourglasses with different colored jewels.

"We have a scale in my study, since there's only Slytherin and Gryffindor. It has green jewels on one side and red jewels on the other," Lucius explained. "The scale leans towards whichever one of the two has more jewels, and if I'm not mistaken, Slytherin is now in the lead.

"And I'm really glad you're here," Sirius said to Harry. "It's two against two instead of two against one. They would always gang up on me," he muttered darkly.

"Oh, stop with your dramatics Sirius. That never happened," Lucius said with a gleam in his eyes that contradicted every word. "Well, I'll go get some dessert."

When he left, Sirius whispered, "They _did _have an advantage. They would always gang up against me and take an unreasonable amount of points for no reason at all! At least _now_ you can keep Draco in his place," he chuckled.

Harry's face reddened as he managed to stammer, "I'll do my best..." Sirius barked out a low chuckle and Draco smiled tenderly at the emerald-eyed boy's obvious uncertainty in his voice.

As if to sense Harry's embarrassment, Lucius, then, chose that moment to distract Sirius with the delicious-looking cake he carried in his arms.

At the mere sight of it, Harry's stomach felt suddenly empty, and his mouth started to water. The cake had glazed chocolate icing , topped with chocolate covered strawberries which were surrounded by whipped cream, and right in the center of the cake was a perfect heart made by a sort of strawberry gel. To Harry, nothing in the world ever looked so delicious as that cake which Lucius called his Chocolate Love Cake.

"My favorite," Sirius squealed as he reached forward and tried to dip his finger into the whipped cream. Lucius grasped Sirius wrist with a firm yet elegant hand as he managed to stop it before even reaching his perfect cake.

"I didn't make it for you. Honestly! This cake was made in Harry's honor," he turned to Harry and smiled, "You look like a chocolate/strawberry person."

Harry's gaze was eying the cake hungrily as he nodded slowly. "I am," Harry said as he slowly tore his gaze away from the chocolaty cake. Draco breathed out a short laugh at Harry's excited twinkle in his eyes, something akin to a small child ready to open his presents but not able to do so just yet.

Lucius set down the pie and cut Harry a big slice before giving the others noticeably smaller pieces. As everyone started to eat, Harry slowly took a small bite to savor the taste of the chocolate. The moment the chocolate and strawberry taste reached his tongue, he nearly moaned at the mere taste of it. The way the chocolate and strawberries mixed with the whipped cream took him to heaven and back. And just as he had swallowed the first bite, he felt the urge to do something. What was that? He took another bite and liked the fork clean of any leftovers from the absolutely delicious cake. And then again it happened, the moment it hit his something, so di the urge, except that it was stronger this time.

As if someone took over his actions, he shyly yet desperately tapped Draco's shoulder bit his lip tentatively. The moment Draco turned to him, Harry knew what that urge was. He barely gave Draco a second to think before Harry's lips were on 's eyes widened noticeably before closing and giving in to the feeling of those soft lips working against his.

Harry pulled away with a furious blush on his face. He had no idea what had just come over him. He smirked and before he could stop himself, he said aloud, "Ten points to Slytherin for tasting like delicious chocolate." Almost immediately, he slapped a hand over his mouth. _Oh bloody hell, __did I _really_ just say that? _He thought wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Sirius didn't spare any pity for his godson and laughed considerably loud. Lucius tried to hold back his laughter, unlike his mate, but it did no good as he soon, also, laughed. Eventually, Harry _had_ to join, their laugh was simply contagious.

Draco watched the scene before him and chuckled a little too. This warm feeling at the pit of his stomach slowly took over his whole body. Why hadn't he known Harry was his mate when he first saw him all those years ago? He could've cared for the boy, helped him get away from those stupid muggles who treated him worse than a house elf. He could've given him a family who truly cared for him, a family here at the Manor. Now that he had Harry, he wasn't letting anyone take him. Not the Dark Lord, not the dumb old Headmaster. He would make sure that his mate was completely and fully loved, and that no one would ever harm him again. Even though Harry might no love him right now, at least he was accepting the fact the Draco was his mate and not outright rejecting him.

One day, Draco vowed to himself, I'll earn Harry's trust. No matter how long I'll have to wait, I'll earn his love too, I will.

**A/N:**

**Again, sorry for taking so long but I promise I'll post next chapter soon. But remember, no reviews, no next chapter mwahahaha!**

**Review, my pretties, review!**


	6. Author's Note!

Note!

Sorry peoples, I did NOT mean to abandon this story but A LOT has come up! I will try my best to post the next chapters as soon as possible, but with the way that things are right now, I can't make any promises. Just hang in there guys


End file.
